1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device for use as a display part as incorporated in an equipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Currently, the liquid crystal display devices are widely used as the display part of cellular phones, digital cameras and the like. A liquid crystal display panel of the liquid crystal display device includes two transparent substrates and a liquid crystal layer sandwiched therebetween. This liquid crystal display panel has a drawback in that its display quality is adversely affected when subjected to any external force.